villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vlad (Press Start)
re'Vlad' (an obvious parody of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula) is a major antagonist in the popular Internet series Press Start Adventures. He is the powerful, witty and sarcastic King of Vampires, as well as Count Vile's best friend and phone buddy, who leads the other parodic villains of the series on his behalf. About Vlad Vlad's appearance mixes both is vampiric and Dark Lord nature. He is entirely black, save from his blue hair and red eyes, as if made of darkness. What appears to be his cloak are in fact a folded pair of bat-like winged arms, which he can use like hands but only does so when he points to something or types on his (tombstone-like) computer. He is constantly surrounded by bats that hold every object he uses, such as his telephone, or (incredibly complicated) maps of his castle which he knows by heart. Vlad is Count Vile's best friend and also serves as his second-in-command of the secondary villains. He spends hours in phone conversations with Vile about villain's matter. Vlad assists Vile in his plans to take over the world and give him advices, though he sometimes gets annoyed by his friend's antics, to the point of berating him. (It must be noted that he is the only one to have ever done it.) Vlad is also very lazy and spends most of his time watching TV on the lounge of his castle. Vlad's right-hand-woman is a powerful succubus called Morgan Le Slay, whom he often sends on missions which she always fulfils, though she sometimes ends the most tedious ones earlier than she must. Vlad’s right-hand-woman is a powerful succubus called Morgan Le Slay, whom he often sends on missions which she always fulfils, though she sometimes ends the most tedious earlier than she must. Like his inspiration Vlad is in permanent conflict with the Belfast Family of Vampire Hunters, who keep storming his castle to slay him, and has been killed and resurrected many about a thousand times according to Vile. He is so used to it that he merely welcomes them with an annoyed sigh, before making fun of their "screwed-up family tree", the "religious artifacts that they use as blunt objects", and the fact that they use money that they found in his own castle. Vlad’s current foe is Trenton Belfast, a powerful but air-headed vampire hunter who often barges in through a window, to “really, seriously, actually put an end to his evil.” Whenever he gets killed, he crumbles to dust and his castle collapses, only to reappear 15 minutes later. Interestingly enough, Vlad does not fight by hurling “Hellfire” fireballs but by summoning powerful bolts of lightning. But Vlad’s worst enemies are not the Belfasts; they are the agents of the DMA (Department of Metaphysical Affairs) who keep inspecting his castle. (First to see if it fits the rules of every evil-hideout, then to investigate on the death of the previous agents that Vlad killed by leading them into traps that crushes them under a spiky pillar.) Vlad has to deal with so many intruders that he often wonders how useful all his guards are. At some point he had to face countless intruders at once and lost his calm and dealt with all of them in around 20 seconds. Role in the Story Vlad's role is more prominent in the second season. As Vile got killed and sent to Hell at the end of the movie, he defeated Satan and took his place, planning to open Hell's Gates and invade the world with his armies of demons. To do so, he needs three keys and he asks Vlad to gather the ones present in the land of livings. Vlad sends Morgan to fetch a lock of Zack Nimbus' hair, which they use to create an evil twin of Zack. They plan to make the twin kill his model, since Vile's murderer's blood is needed as the first key. However, since Evil Zack was created from a grey Chocobird egg instead of a silver one (frustratingly hard to get) he behaves in a ridiculously stereotypical way and ends up killed. Yet, since he is a perfect clone of Zack his blood works for the ritual. Then, Vlad tasks the villains' gang to kill Zack's comrade Lin-Ku and get his axe, the second key to open Hell's Gates, and has them cause a huge number of alerts all over the world. Every attempt proves unsuccessful, until Vlad sets an ambush for Zack, Sam and Lin-Ku in an abandoned warehouse full of crates. As Lin-Ku is rushing towards the (empty) treasure chests, Vlad barges in with the entire villains' gang to kill them. As Lin-Ku got his axe stolen by a Like Like, who also deflected his shurikens at Zack, Vlad blasts Sam with lightning and seizes her. Fortunately, the entire Resistance shows up and trounces all the villains. Irked, Vlad is about to reveal his true form but he decides against at the last minute, since he the axe. Vlad is next seen when Count Vile and the few of his servants who successfully escaped Hell (and the horde of giant Pac Men from the in-between). He berates Vile on his failure and unceremoniously leaves to watch TV. Second Movie Vlad appears in the second movie Press Start 2 Continue, where He and Vile have several calls to gloat on one another's faces. (While Morgan has become the chief scientist of Vile's V Corporation to get her revenge on Lin-Ku, who tore her wings off.) Vlad and King Reptilor (parody of Bowser) have copied Count Vile and started their own manufacturing companies. Vlad has launched a line of "Slay Station" consoles and a very succesful social network to monitor everyone in the world. He also cast an ancient Mesopotamian curse, the "Crimson Circle of Despair", on Reptilor's products... which is accidentally instrumental in Vile's undoing at the end, when his Master Vee Controller gets in contact with them. After Vile is turned into a Jackamo card, Vlad assures Johnson that he is neither on Earth nor in Hell. He then decides to fetch Morgan and return to his castle, since he had enough of playing the corrupt CEO. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Monster Master Category:Immortals Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Magic